


Equivocate - One Horse Open Carriage Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1180]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's been a long week and Tony is ready for it to be over. He's looking forward to spending time with his lover. Even though his lover is in the middle of the op and not available, Tony still can't wait to spend some time away from his coworkers. Of course, his lover has a surprise for Tony of his own.





	Equivocate - One Horse Open Carriage Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/24/2002 for the word [equivocate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/24/equivocate).
> 
> equivocate  
> To be deliberately ambiguous or unclear in order to mislead or to avoid committing oneself to anything definite.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 11 theme One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage).

Tony couldn’t wait for the day to be over. They finally had a day off after having worked the better part of the past 9 days straight. He hadn’t seen his lover in what felt like forever.

He texted his lover in anticipation of finally being able to see him and was disappointed to receive a text back that he was in the middle of the op and wouldn’t be home when Tony got home. Still Tony was excited to go home. His bed was definitely calling to him. 

The floor in the bullpen just did not provide the same kind of sleep as his actual bed. Abby was making a bunch of excited noises about getting together as a team on their day off and Tony wanted to groan. He’d had too much of the team as it was. 

He really didn’t want to spend more time with them outside of work. When Abby finally made it to him to ask if he would join them, he equivocated instead of committing either way. Abby tried to pester him into agreeing, but he managed to escape into the elevator before she could get too far.

Once at home he sighed with relief before settling on the couch in front of the TV for a nice relaxing night at home. It sucked that Kort was caught in an operation when he finally had time off, but that was the nature of their relationship. They rarely had time together, so when they did they more than made up for the time they missed due to their jobs.

He finally shut off the TV and headed for bed when he could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. The first thing Tony noticed when he woke was that sometime during the night Kort had snuck in and joined him.

It was a pleasant surprise and he kissed Trent awake. It would have gone further except Kort drew back and announced that they needed to get dressed or they’d miss their pickup window. Tony looked at Kort in confusion.

“Pickup window?”

“You’ll see. I called in a favor when you texted that you had the day off.”

“What happened with your op?”

“Oh. This is part of it. You don’t mind, do you?”

Tony shrugged. “You know I’m happy to see you whenever.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll like your role. You just have to be yourself.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll find out. Now come on we have to get dressed.”

Even with his concerns about time, Kort couldn’t help taking advantage of the shared shower for a quickie for both of them. They quickly dressed after their shower and headed for the door. Taking the stairs down because Kort cared about sight lines and hated being trapped in an elevator where you couldn’t see anyone sneaking up on you, Tony stopped at the bottom of them and stared at the one horse open carriage waiting for them.

“You didn’t?” Tony gasped.

Kort hummed noncommittally as he led Tony to the horse and carriage. Tony climbed in first, followed quickly by Kort and they set out for the lover’s package, which basically meant that they held hands as they were led around the romantic scenery. The conversation flowed easily between them and Tony was sad for the ride to end.

Kort tipped his cap to Tony, “Thank you, mon chéri," he called out before he faded into the background to return to the op.

His cover had been made regarding having a boyfriend and that was enough for now. Tony waved to Kort as he left. He waited until Kort was gone from view before turning and heading for home.

Kort may not be around, but he would still enjoy his day off, especially after the morning started so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
